User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author, Volume 3: Ruby Rose
Hello and welcome to the 15th speculation by an author, Volume 3 edition. Ruby is the central character in the central team, so of course she is implicated in several storylines. I believe she must already be talked about by the students of Beacon with awe. Think about it, here’s a girl who is 2 years younger than anyone else at Beacon and has a list of achievement that must be unparalleled for a first year. Her entrance test, her various run-ins with Roman and the White Fang, The Paladin and of course, her first mission ever which wasn`t even rated for a first year. Sure! She’s not alone in these accomplishments but it`s still extraordinary for someone her age. So what’s next for our little red riding hood? I expect her to be heavily implicated with other people’s plot in volume 3. Plot #1 Ruby and Yang We finish volume 2 with a nice conversation between Raven and Yang. The result of this conversation will be the disappearance of Yang for most of the volume. Where will she be? Read Yang’s speculation to find out. On Ruby’s side of thing’s, she will wake up with only a note waiting for her from her sister explaining that she had to go but promising to return and explain. This will affect profoundly Ruby for most of the volume. Plot #2 The Vytal festival and the tournament. Ironwood has been snitching on Ozpin behind his back to the council. He now stands as the chief security for the festival and the council even has doubt about Ozpin as headmaster for Beacon. Ironwood will put an army of his android troops at the festival. A surprise visit by a V.I.P will make the headmaster nervous and with good reason. Here’s who I believe will be implicated in the tournament: RWB, JNPR, CRDL, SSSN, Penny, Mercury, Emerald will be the entrants we will watch for. Ruby will participate in the tournament but won’t be in it long. She will be disqualified when she does not appear in one of her match. More on this later... Plot #3 Ironwood, Ozpin and Penny. Some people have all the good intentions in the world but goes about it the wrong way to accomplish their objectives. Ironwood is one of them. He has lost confidence in Ozpin and believes him too passive for the job at hand, thus his deceit with the council. Now that he has control of security, he’ll want to show the superiority of his automaton to the Huntsman. Enter Penny who will be caught in the middle of this power struggle. She was brought in specifically for the tournament and she will compete but what happens when she is confronted to a friend? Penny vs Ruby is in the cards for the tournament. Ironwood will want Penny to soundly defeat Ruby and prove androids are superior to Huntresses. But neither will appear for the match after a fateful decision by Penny, more on this in Penny’s and Ironwood’s speculation. Cinder’s plan I won’t explain what her overall plan is until we get to her speculation. But you can bet RWBY will be there to stop her and they will know her exact plan at this point. How? That will be explained in Yang’s speculation. For now let’s just say that RWBY will be fighting one on one with Cinder’s gang. Ruby will have the pleasure to fight Cinder all alone. At this point she would have improved from volume 2 and give a real run for her money to Cinder but that’s when we’ll see Cinder’s true semblance and it will push her over the top. Luckily, a certain headmaster will appear just in the nick of time to save Ruby. Well, that`s it for Ruby and her story in volume 3. I know this first speculation is vague and the reason for it is that Ruby will be deeply implicated in other character’s plot. I have to reveal the plots in the proper speculation blogs. Don’t worry, you’ll get the full picture soon enough. Stay tuned for Friday’s analysis where we get deep into the psyche of Weiss Schnee. Category:Blog posts